A network management system includes tools to deploy, update, monitor, and manage various physical and virtual components and systems in a networked computing environment. Certain network management systems include an administrative component configured to automatically discover newly provisioned components (e.g., servers) over a network and add them to an associated registry (e.g., a server registry). Each of the discovered servers is represented by a media access control (MAC) address. In a management interface used by operators of the system, each of the discovered servers is assigned a unique name based on the server's MAC address. The MAC address-based server names are visually non-intuitive and fail to communicate meaningful information about the server to the operator. Since server operators are tasked with managing tens and hundreds of thousands of servers, navigation and readable of the user interface is difficult and error-prone.